


The Black Brotherhood

by TheJAM453



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Gang, Gang AU, Inspired by West Side Story, Opposing Sides, crossposted on ffnet, idk ive never seen it, kinda westside story, mafia, try to update wednesdays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJAM453/pseuds/TheJAM453
Summary: "Yang was getting trashed. Her mind spinning as she was gagged, blindfolded, and then roughly shoved into the tight space of a trunk. She laid unconscious, she couldn't make it, she knew no one would come looking for her. Then she firmed her resolve with little other choice. She would escape on her own. She had to save Ruby..."Mafia/Gang AU, Bumblebee,Ruby has hospital bills, but there isn't enough money to pay. What means will Yang turn to in order to save her little sister? Even against her uncle's wishes, she will do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 22
Collections: RWBY





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is being cross posted on Fanfiction net.  
> I'll try my best to upload on Wednesdays, but don't hold me to it.

Growing up, Yang was a happy, bubbly kid without a care in the world. Although her birth mother had abandoned her with her father, she still had an amazing family composed of a great dad, a kickass step-mom, and an adorably cuddly half sister named Ruby.

That all changed the day of the accident.

It started just like any other day, her dad went to work at the local middle school, her step-mom, Summer, was at her job as a police officer, and Yang and Ruby were at school. Yang didn’t remember too much about the details, but she remembered how her dad shut down after Summer died. It was suspected that she was killed while trying to apprehend some members of one of the local gangs, the White Fang.

Her dad started abusing alcohol, and lost his job as a teacher. With no source of income, he sold the house and dropped the two girls off at their uncle’s house. 

They spent a few years at their uncle’s. Qrow was barely ever home, always picking up odd jobs to make ends meet, and Yang was doing her best to raise Ruby. 

Then something happened. There was a break in at their house and Ruby got shot and severely injured. She ended up needing surgery, very expensive surgery.

Qrow did his best to scrape up enough money to get her the life saving treatment, but he was spending so much on just keeping the roof over their heads. So Yang decided to take matters into her own hands. She left her uncle a note telling him that she was going to go look for a job, that way she could help with Ruby’s medical bills. She quickly found out how no one wanted to hire a 15 years old girl who had no previous experience. She ended up getting some work at the docks as someone who unloaded the crates, it wasn’t great but she got a little bit of money from it all the same.

She got her pay at the end of the week, which also happened to be when Qrow was returning from his latest job, though he never told Yang what it was he did. When she got home that night, she dropped the small amount of bills in front of him wordlessly, then went to go back to her room after an exhausting day at work. He raised an eyebrow at this, but didn’t question it further. 

Yang was able to continue this work for a good few months, and ended up building a decent physique from the heavy lifting. She even managed to convince her uncle to unlock her aura so that she would have an easier time moving the things around. Any time she had outside of working she spent either with Ruby in the hospital, training on her own, or, when he was around, training with Qrow in hand-to-hand combat. He ended up talking with her a short time after her first paycheck, and wanted her to know how to fight off anyone who approached her, learning how late Yang usually came back home. 

X

Winter was fast approaching making shipments by boat much less common. She tried to find a different job, but it seemed that there was little to go around.

She was starting to get desperate, when she was once again approached by someone sporting the attire of the Black Brotherhood, a notorious gang that pretty much owned the behind the scenes of Vale. Rumors of a gang war starting up, the White Fang (another gang) was starting to encroach on the Brotherhood’s territory, was one of the reasons people were so reluctant to hire anyone, waiting to flee the city at the drop of a hat.

The Brotherhood had approached Yang at least once a week since the rumors had started up, and once a week they would get turned down, as she didn’t particularly care about which gangs owned what territory. And Yang swore to her uncle that she wouldn’t get wrapped up in any of this gang business. 

But Ruby’s condition was getting worse and worse, time was running short. She was desperate.

“Hey,” he greeted, just like every time. “just thought I’d let you know we’re still offeri-“

Yang cut him off. “How much?”

He quirked an eyebrow at this, as she had never shown the slightest bit of interest in anything. “I’m sorry?”

“How much will it pay?” She clarified.

“Well.. After your training, which won’t take long at all seeing your physique, you can start on a few low level jobs. Depending on what kind you take, the money varies, but I can assure you that it will be more than enough for your little sister’s hospital bills.”

“What?” Yang asked, sharply. “How do you know about that?”

“You think we don’t keep tabs on all our prospects?” He replied, incredulous.

“Fine. I’m in.”

X

And this was the final test in her training. Torture Training. She was given a small piece of information, and was told not to give it, no matter the circumstance. After that she had been ‘kidnapped’ and was brought to an interrogation room. 

She was dragged into the room with a bag over her head. She felt herself being thrown roughly onto the ground. She was able to remain calm, as this was what her training was for. The mask was ripped off her head, and the blonde blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light.

In front of her was a dark room, illuminated only by a small bulb strung up in the center of the space. She was able to make out a shadowy figure towering over her as she lay tied up on the ground. 

She suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting through her stomach and rib cage. It took a moment but as the realization she had been kicked dawned on her it was drowned out by a rough hand grabbing her by her hair and yanking her up. She felt a loud crack followed by a spreading of sharp pain across her face as her nose was broken. Her vision was becoming fuzzy as the sharp pain she felt in such a short time flared again with another loud crack. Her nose had been cracked back into place. 

She had only a confused train of thought as she blacked out: They haven’t even asked me any questions, why? They’re just trying to break me… 

X

She woke a few hours later when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on her head. This time she was strapped to a chair with no head coverings.

“Finally awake, are we,” the interrogator said with a sneer. He then proceeded to ask her a string of questions about who she was, who she worked for, where their base was, but she stayed silent throughout the whole process. Not even letting out so much as a yip every time they punched, slapped, or kicked her when she refused to give up anything.

It got to the point where her entire face was bloody, two swollen eyes, lip split in several places, blood pouring out of both nostrils. What she wouldn’t give to have an Aura right now, they appeared to have drugged her with something to suppress it, but she still had the high pain tolerance from training her semblance, which she managed to unlock sometime back.

After maybe an hour of this interrogation process, and without Yang saying a word, the torturer knocked her out with a swift knock to the side of the head, and then left the room.

X


	2. The First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yang woke up from her final test in training, she meets her boss and gets her first assignment.

When Yang came to, she was alone. The room she had been transferred to was tiny, barley housing the small and uncomfortable bed she was laid upon. The walls were grey and barren, it felt suffocating. Next to the bed was a tiny nightdesk with an alarm clock blinking a neon green 1:37 AM. It had been early morning when she had been taken to start her interrogation training.

The wounds she had sustained were dressed and she was in new clothes. Just a simple pair of black sweats and a pale yellow sweatshirt, instead of the clothes that were no doubt in an unfit condition to wear. She also had a pounding headache that she was barley aware of, still groggy after being knocked out. I guess this is fine, but I’m not exactly thrilled with them undressing me. She looked over to her right at the nightdesk with a protein bar, some pills, a glass of water and a note.

Upon further inspection, she recognized the pills as pain medication, the same type Qrow gave her after a particularly nasty training session. The note read: These are pain meds, once you take them and finish eating, exit through the door to get your first assignment. You’ll be debriefed on it by your new taskmaster, they will explain what the mission is, and when you’ll be completing it.

Yang got up, mane of golden hair falling in front of her face, she would have to be extra thorough with washing it after she got home, she could feel the partially dried blood on her scalp. She pushed it aside, now with her lethargy warring off, was fully aware of the force beating against the inside of her head. Her hand shakily raised from her side towards the items of the small table. Downing the pills with half of the water, she unwrapped the protein bar. It tasted like sand, mixing with the blood in her mouth, the remnants of her injuries maring the already bad taste. Still scarfing the rest of it down, she slowly sipped on the remaining liquid in the cup, coming to a full realization of what she was about to do. 

She was officially joining a gang war. 

The rumors she had heard around town about it starting up hadn’t really concerned her, so she paid them no mind. Now though, she tried to recall any scrap of information about what was happening. She new that the White Fang, another gang, were trying to take control of the Black Brotherhood’s territory, or something other superficial like that, but she knew there was something else she was forgetting.

Yang racked her memories, passing comments from those on the streets, or overheard conversations from merchants at the docks. Working as a laborer allowed her access to people that knew what was going on. Then, as her headache cleared some with the water and medication setting in, she remembered. Racial tensions. The white fang were only faunus and had banded together because of discrimination and hate they got from others, originally just holding area as a safe haven for others of their kind, but then the leader, Sienna Khan was assassinated by another high ranking person, and killed. Now that Adam Taurus was in charge, they were getting more violent and very aggressive.

She thought to the traders that the Brotherhood frequented and how they were known to use faunus labor, and referred to them in derogatory ways. It was no wonder the Brotherhood was a target of the angry faunus group. And she was now in the middle of it. Great.

Yang herself, had no such thoughts in her mind about the animal traited people. While she wasn’t really outspoken about it, she didn’t think that the humans and faunus were any different. In all honesty, she thought the whole division was rather stupid. Who cared if they had an animal trait or two, some of them were really cute…. She shook her head. Regardless of her opinion, she had just joined this war. Might as well get in the mindset of the side she was on, even with her second thoughts.

It’s all for Ruby, you can still save her. She reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she came out of her thoughts, finished the water, and stood, walking out the door. Qrow’s gonna be pissed when he finds out. He still thinks I’m working at the docks.

This better be worth it.

X

Walking out the door, Yang was met with what looked like a dim basement. There were a few other doors like the one she came out of, and she was able to just make out the beginnings of stairs at the end of a hallway in the low lighting. Making her way over to the stairs, she slowly climbed out of the basement. What looked like a regular living room made her pause. Yang was expecting it to be like a lab or a facility. A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“Finally awake, are we?” A gravelly voice rang out from around the room, startling her. She turned her head, taking in the person that sat before her. He was a big man, probably reaching around 6 foot when standing, with black hair being slicked back, going grey in some places. He was wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt, with an assault vest over it, some loose fitting jeans adorning the lower half of his body. His face was ragged looking, a light grizzled shadow of hair on his chin. A large scar ran across the right eye, it looked as if it was done by some sort of animal claw. “My name’s Marcus Strazzi. You’ll be reporting to me for assignments, or any other business, directly. Since you’ve got your aura and semblance unlocked, you’ll be given higher level assignments right away.

“I’m here to explain what your first assignment is, simple as it may be, as well as welcome you to the brotherhood, and the fight against those animals,” at this, Yang forced down a grimace, finding their views of the faunus very unsavoury. “Now, your first assignment is going to be a relatively simple guard duty assignment. You're going back to the docks.

“Recently, the White Fang has been getting way more aggressive, trying to gain control of more and more of our city. In a few days, we’re going to be having a massive shipment of supplies coming in. If the beasts catch on just how big this is, there’s no doubt that they will want to intercept this. You’re to be on watch with a few others. Their names are Ren and Nora. I made sure to get you some teammates who also have Aura. Finally, I know you use mostly hand to hand combat, but we’re still outfitting you with a weapon. Show up a little early before the job, and you can choose which one suits you best. 

“The job starts at 6:00 sharp, meaning you need to be back here by 5:30 in three days time. Any questions?” He wrapped up his speech.

Yang only had one. “When do I get paid?”

“Ah! Yes, the money, the only reason most do this thing in the first place. Since you finished your training, you get your initiation bonus,” he tossed her an envelope with a hefty amount of bills enclosed. “There you go, you get paid whenever getting briefed, for any past assignments not already accounted for. Anything else.”

The blonde shook her head. Her eyes still fixed on the envelope she had caught, and the amount that might rest inside.

“Dismissed.”


End file.
